


What she had always wanted

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: “Please Bobbi, we could go to Tokyo in March and Nice in June only taking jobs that we believe in. Hunter can come too.”Izzy and Bobbi often discussed leaving SHIELD to freelance. Now that Bobbi has been forced to leave SHIELD she is remising about her friend and Izzy's dreams.





	What she had always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mainly at the same time as 5x05.

Bobbi and Izzy used to talk about freelancing all the time. On Friday nights after having a couple of drinks or after hard missions they used to discuss throwing caution to the wind, leaving SHIELD to travel along as they pleased, picking up odd-jobs to sustain this lifestyle. These conversations varied in seriousness from viewing it as a far-fetched pipe dream to figuring out how they could logistically make it happen. 

Deep down, Bobbi knew she didn’t have the heart to leave SHIELD. She embodied this organization’s core beliefs, so many of her closest friends worked for it and through it she met the love of her life. She wouldn’t leave it for Izzy or Mack or even for Hunter, unless any of their lives depended on it.

The only way she would leave SHIELD is either if she died or was physically forced to.

She always thought it was going to be the former. She thought this up until that fateful night in Russia. As she was chained in that cold sanitized room her mind wandered to a memory of one of the countless conversations where Izzy had tried to convince her to leave SHIELD with her. 

“Please Bobbi, we could go to Tokyo in March and Nice in June only taking jobs that we believe in. Hunter can come too.” 

She remembers rolling her eyes at the prospect of working with Hunter. 

Now it was all she wanted. She’d give anything to be in Nice with Hunter and Izzy now. Instead she knew soon all three of them would be in the same place and that place wasn’t Nice.

Izzy didn’t believe in psychics. A fact that four years after that conversation was ironic to Bobbi because she had foreseen her current situation. It’s June and she’s in Nice working with Hunter… sometimes (it’s complicated). The only part that Izzy hadn’t foreseen was that she wasn’t there.

Bobbi wished everyday that Izzy could be there with her. As well as Mack, Daisy and Simmons… but at least the latter three were out there somewhere. It hurt so so much that she had the ability to contact them and track them down and yet she couldn’t, she had to restrain herself from even leaving them a message.

Every morning she had to remind herself she was living Izzy’s dream. It wasn’t all bad though. She did get the freedom that Izzy and her had imagined. Her reputation meant that she got her pic of jobs in every country they visited.

Unlike at SHIELD she made sure her life didn’t revolve around work. She made sure that she spent time going to tourist attractions, walking along beaches and up mountains. Doing these things which she didn’t have the luxury of doing whilst at SHIELD made her feel better.

And then there was Hunter. Hunter like Izzy had wanted her to leave SHIELD with him for such a long time. He romanticized the idea. And for a while the reality was romantic, at least by their standards. It was a relief that she no longer had to keep secrets from him and spending the extra time together without the added complications of SHIELD was nice. 

It was really like the Honeymoon they never had. But like all honeymoon periods it came to an end. They mutually decided to start taking separate jobs to allow themselves time apart. It worked pretty well for the most part. 

She hadn’t seen him in nearly a month. After the whole wedding-crashing ninjas fiasco he had become more obsessed with football than usual. When a job opportunity came up in Nice she knew it was a sign from Izzy.

So now here she is on a beach in Nice currently blissfully unaware that Hunter is breaking Fitz out of a high-security military facility. All she can think about how it doesn’t seem fair. That Izzy is dead and she is here living Izzy’s dream.   
Her time both at and post- SHIELD had taught her that life wasn’t fair. So, today she would stand on the beach to honour her friend before she continued her fight tomorrow for a better world.


End file.
